Truth Or Truth
by Kawaii-Sak-Bloom
Summary: WAHH TEME AND SAKURA CHAN HAS GONE TO MAKE BABIES! Watch as Team 7 plays a game of Truth Or Truth, also known as 10 or 20 Questions![sasuxsaku] [CRACKISH][Swearing]


**A/n: first crackish. This is what you get when I am bored and restless. [CRACK**

Really it was just a normal day for Team 7.

A hot, humid and boring normal day

"NO NO I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"SHUT IT UZUMAKI" Sakura pounded him with her fist. _You have to admit, its getting really hot and annoying._ Sakura groaned. Sasuke snickered. And she glared at him. "Well do you have any suggestions, red-eyed freak?!" Sasuke scowled.

"I HAVE AN IDEA SAKURA-CHAN!" _BANG_.

"IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU DUMBASS YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Naruto whimpered and backed off. _SHE'S PMSING SASUKE! _He mouthed to Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a 'tch' before returning to his brooding. Sakura seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Naruto what's your idea?" Naruto's face brightened. "Well we could play truth or truth!"

"Truth or Truth. What the hell?"

"He means 20 questions Sasuke-kun." Sasuke gave her a weird look. "Whatever."

"Yeah that, do you want to play Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked doubtful, but she was really, really bored. "Yeah okay, but instead of twenty its ten okay?" Naruto nodded. "What about you Sasuke-_chan_, are you going to play or are you too scared?" Sasuke glared at him "I'm in Naruto-_baka_."

"COOL! Let's start with the Teme Sakura-chan, five questions each! And you have to tell the truth okay!"

"Hn"

"Mmm…k"

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Sakura:Well Sasuke-kun remembers to be truthful okay?

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: areyougay?

Sasuke: What the fuck? No

Naruto: MY TURN. Okay teme, are you still a virgin?

Sasuke: No.

Naruto: NOO HE GOT LAID FIRST!

Sakura: YOU MAN WHORE! –ahem- My turn. How many times have you _done it_?

Sasuke: -grunts- three times.

Sakura: -sulks- somuchformesavingmyself.

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: NOTHING!

Naruto: Was it with Orochimaru?

Sasuke: Fuck no

Sakura: -pouts- did you really like girls with long hair?

Sasuke: I don't care.

Naruto: Have you ever had any wet dreams about our _Sakura-chan_? –cackles-

Sasuke: -neck burns- maybe…

Naruto: YES OR NO TEME!

Sasuke: -annoyed- yes…

Sakura: Do…you…like…_me_?

Sasuke: -scowls- no.

Sakura: TELL THE TRUTH!

Sasuke: I.AM

Sakura: Swear it on your parents grave.

Sasuke: -glare- …..

Sakura: SO YOU DO LIKE ME –grins madly-

Sasuke: -smirks- do you like _me?_

Sakura:-glare-ITS NOT YOUR TURN!

Sasuke: tell me _Sa-ku-ra._

Sakura: you aren't allowed to be _**seductive.**_

Sasuke: -disgusted- I'm not being _**seductive.**_

Naruto: YOU GUYS ARE IGNORING ME!

Sasuke: So you do like me Sa-ku-ra?

Sakura: I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Sasuke: yes you do.

Sakura: NO I DON'T!

Sasuke: Yes you do.

Sakura: No I don't!

Sasuke: Yes you do.

Sakura: No I don't!

Sasuke: -smirks- Yes you do. Admit it.

Sakura: -frustrated- FINE I DO HAPPY?!

Sasuke: -smirks/grin- Extremely.

_Pulls her somewhere._

Sakura: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!

Sasuke: Somewhere private

Sakura: -stunned- ….

Naruto: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY SAKURA-CHAN?!

Sasuke: -glares- She's _mine_ dobe.

Naruto: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?! ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH HER?! AND MAKE BABIES!?

Sasuke: Maybe…-smirk-

Naruto: WE DIDN'T FINISH OUR GAME! NOOOOO!!

-Two hours later-

Kakashi: Huh? Where's Sakura and Sasuke?

Naruto: -sulking- making babies! WAHHHHHH I'VE LOST SAKURA-CHAN!

Kakashi: Making babies? Like having sex?

Naruto: WAHHH

_-POOF-_

Kakashi: AH Sasuke, Sakura did you have fun making babies?

Sakura: -blush- mhmm….I have to go home…and take a shower

Sasuke: With me.

Kakashi: -falls over- That's quite private Sasuke.

Sasuke: Whatever, lets go Sakura.

Sakura: Hai Sasuke-kun, bye sensei, Naruto.

_-runs off with Sasuke-_

Naruto: WAHHHH THEY'VE GONE TO MAKE BABIES AGAIN! THEY DITCHED ME!

THE END!

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE NO ONE REVIEWED MY OTHER ONE SHOT! REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE U A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! Well I was quite bored. Look i'm sure most of you have heard that im putting Behind That Smile of Hers and Sakura's First Love on Hold. Im really sorry. But I wont be updating them for a while. I want to focus on other things. I promise though I will update as soon as I get a chance. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! **

**I still lover you's**

**xxxx**

Kawaii-Sak-Bloom


End file.
